


Buttons

by sonofthrain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Gentle Sex, Loving Sex, Master/Servant, basically thran hasnt touched a woman in forever, so hes gonna touch a woman now, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthrain/pseuds/sonofthrain
Summary: Thranduil requests help with his wardrobe, which leads to a short and sincere conversation and then some "havent touched a woman in hundreds of years" sex





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut so be gentle w/ me

You gently peeked your head into Thranduil's bedroom, careful not to be intrusive.

“You called me in, my king.” You said quietly. 

“Yes. I am rather embarrassed about this, but you're the only one I trust to help me with this in confidence.” He lets out a small sigh before continuing.  
“The buttons on the back of this gown are out of my reach, I need you to button them for me.”

You couldn't help but blush, your feelings for the elf had been well hidden, hopefully you could keep them under wraps during this encounter. You walked over to him and stood behind him. He was a little over a foot taller than you, and even from behind his figure was intimidating. You paused for a moment.

“It's alright, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you'd touch me.” He reassured you.

It still took you a moment to raise your hands up to the bottom button, located at his lower back. You fumbled with it, trying to pay attention to the task at hand, yet you find yourself distracted by his features. He had a muscular, scar laden back, and soft freckled skin, with clusters of freckles lying at the peaks of his shoulders. He was tense, you could tell this was just as awkward for him as it was for you. You'd been careful not to touch him, but as you got about halfway up his back, your fingers lightly brushed his skin, making him flinch slightly. 

“I'm sorry, my lord, I'll be careful.” You nearly whispered, holding in your breath. 

“Do not apologize, the touch of a woman is a sacred thing, I cannot complain.”

You wish you could see his face right now, you wanted to know what he was thinking. But at the same time you were grateful he could not see yours, as you were sure it would be bright pink by now. You got up to the top button, at the nape of his neck. Your hands brushed the baby hairs that grew there, and it sent shivers across Thranduil's body. As you finished, you gave him a gentle pat on the shoulders, and started to exit the room. Before you left, you turned to face him. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?” You said, almost breathlessly.

“Only if you cannot judge me for it” He responds.

 

“I believe our last interaction has proved I do not judge.”

He sat down on the edge of his bed and patted it, next to him. You took this invitation and sat down, facing Thranduil. He had an edge of sincerity in his face, something you've never seen from your king before. He looks around the room before settling his eyes at his feet, and takes in a large breath before responding. 

“It has been many years since my wife has passed. I often think about how I'm ready to move on, she would not have wanted me to live out the rest of my years in sorrow. But after she died, I became cold, and harsh. My poor Legolas was scared to confide in his own ada. I believe if it wasn't for him i would have shut down all together. I pushed many people away, and while no one questions my leadership, they question me as an elf, they question who I am. This has led to me not having many people to talk to, this conversation alone is the longest and most sincere I've had in a very long time. I'm not sure what it is about you, but there is something comforting in those eyes.”

“I have heard that before. I am always here to listen when you need it, it's what I'm good at.”

“It means a great deal to me. Have you ever loved another, (Y/N)?”

You paused at his question, for you had, and he was sat right in front of you. 

“I have, unfortunately that was a love that could not be.”

“Why is that?” He asked, looking into your eyes. You don't dare tell the truth, lest he get mad and throw you out, on account of being unprofessional. You were a servant, and you felt silly even entertaining the thought that he could be into you. Oh, but the nights you spent fantasizing, about how he'd treat you as a wife, how he'd be as a lover, his hands, his touch. You had to shake that all out of your head before responding.

“Some things just cannot be. I am willing to accept that.” But you weren't. You didn't want to accept it, but you knew you must.

"I would like to ask you a question, and I hope you don't find it as self centered as it feels to ask. But, is it me? The one you love."

Your heart was about to pound out of your chest, you were convinced he could hear it. Do you answer honestly? You wanted to, and it may just break his heart if you say it isn't him. You decide to, instead of responding, just nod, hoping what he'll say next is kind.

"I appreciate your honesty. I have another question, may I kiss you?" He said, looking at you hopefully. You nod again in response, this time with a smile. He takes your face in his hand, it's large and takes up your whole head. He leans in and you feel like you're dreaming. Like none of this is even real. His lips touch yours and it's exactly what you'd imagine, caring yet firm. You feel like you could explode, the years of dreaming of this moment all flooding back to you. His lips move in unison with yours, performing almost a dance, like a ballet. You've moved one hand behind his neck the other slowly trailing down his chest. You were pushing the boundaries with your touch, feeling out what he was willing to do tonight. His left hand remains holding your face while his right runs down your torso. This seems to be going exactly the way you'd like. He leans into you harder, causing you to lay back on the bed. He shifts on top of you, kissing you more passionately than before. He moves on from your lips to your jaw, then your neck, then your collarbone. He looks up at you and you nod, signaling your approval to continue. You lean up for a moment to allow him to lift your shirt over your head and onto the floor. He pauses for a moment to take in your body, to devour it with his eyes. You remove your bra slowly, watching him watch your every move. As soon as its off, his mouth finds it's way to your breasts. He kisses and caresses them before trailing sloppy kisses down your belly, stopping right above the hem of your pants. He stands up, towering over your figure. 

"I'd hate to make you unbutton me now." He said with a small chuckle.

"But I will, gladly." You responded, more than eager to get a better look at him. You stand up and he turns around, and you find yourself in the same position as you were when this all started. You worked quicker this time, hastily unbuttoning his gown and slipping the soft fabric off of his shoulders. He immediately turns back around to face you and gently pushes you back onto the bed. He kneels on the floor and hooks his fingers in the hem of your pants, pulling them down and off in one swift motion. His face moves to hover above your clothed sex. He presses a kiss over the fabric, sending a chill up your spine. He pulled down your panties painfully slow, making you squirm around a little. He peppered kisses on your inner thighs before settling in front of your core. You could feel his breath on your wetness and it was driving you crazy. Almost as if he could read your mind, Thranduil places a finger on your clit, rubbing in small slow circles. You started to make noise, letting out breaths and small moans. Thranduil licks a stripe up your center, now sucking on your clit while his fingers move down to your entrance. He slowly slides one finger in, pulsing it in and out. You glance down to him and he looks up at you, his face red and eyes dark with desire. He pushes another finger in and by now you're a quivering mess. You reach down and put your hand in his hair, gripping hard. Suddenly, he pulls away, leaving you feeling empty. You lean up to watch him as he fully disrobes. You're practically dripping at the sight of him remove his clothing, every move he makes is so elegant, like he always knows exactly what hes doing. His member springs up to his stomach, and you reach out to touch him, but Thranduil grabs your wrist before you can.

"Let me do the work, you just sit back and enjoy" He says to you with smirk. You cant help but to smirk back as you lay back down on the bed. He hovers over you and kisses you with care and love. You feel him enter you, his length feeling as impressive as it looked. You break away from the kiss to let out a large gasp followed by a satisfied moan. He begins to move, slowly at first but picking up the pace as time went on. His grunts and whispers of your name only fuel you, filling you with more desire.

"God, Thranduil, please, don't stop" You breathe out. He responds with grunt and a quickening of his movements. You were sweating, he was sweating, his long icy hair was clinging to his forehead. Although he looked a mess, he was a beautiful one. Moving back to kiss you, his thrusts begin to get sloppy. You could hear nothing but the sounds of yours and his moaning, and the sound of your skin together, echoing in his room. You start to shake, moaning louder and louder and gripping at his shoulders. You reach your climax with one loud moan, grabbing at whatever you can, which ends up being the sheets and Thranduil's hair. He follows you soon after, finishing himself with a few deep thrusts, burying his face in the crook of your neck, and letting out one final moan. You both remain in that position, catching your breath. Thranduil looks into your eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"You'll forgive me if i was too forward" He says to you. You almost couldn't believe he was saying that.

"And you'll forgive me, if I like you to be forward."


End file.
